Hayley Marshall-Kenner
Hayley Jane Marshall-Kenner (née Marshall; born''' Andrea Accalia Labonair') was a main character of ''The Originals. She was first introduced in The Vampire Diaries as a werewolf who later on became a hybrid in The Originals. She was described as "gorgeous, but tough as nails and also very protective". Hayley was the mother of the third and fourth naturally born tribrids, Hope and Henrik Mikaelson, the daughter and son she had with the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson. She's also to "father" of Ruelle Lockwood-Marshall by Adella Lockwood. She was also the wife of Jackson Kenner, who fathered her daughter Jacqueline Marshall-Kenner, and was the alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack. She was born as Andrea Labonair in New Orleans into one of the two ruling families of the Crescent Wolf Clan, but her mother and father were killed by Richard Xavier Dumas. Marcel and Alina Gerard was able to get her out of town after her parents' death. She was adopted by a human family but they kicked her out after her first kill and transformation on a full moon. She then traveled the country, met and began to work with Atticus Shane, who promised her a reunion with her late parents. She then met and helped Tyler and Adella Lockwood to break their sire bond to Klaus. However, they kept their real identities a secret from her. Hayley later came to Mystic Falls looking for Tyler and Adella and began to help them break the sire bonds of some of Klaus' other hybrids in order to sacrifice them. After this revelation, she fled town and began working with Katherine Pierce. However, Katherine sent Will to kill Hayley when she had stopped finding her useful. Klaus saved her and they became allies, and they slept together once on a drunken whim. He was interested to learn that she had a birthmark which also belonged to a particular bloodline of werewolves he had met before. This leads her to leave for New Orleans to investigate her origins. While there, she met Jane-Anne and Sophie Deveraux, who detected her pregnancy. The Deveraux sisters then intended to use her to gain the Mikaelsons' help against Marcel and to also complete The Harvest and bring back their daughter and niece; Monique. This pulled Hayley into a conflict involving the supernatural community and she even became a member of The Faction as a representative of the Crescent Clan. She also became close to the Original Family, forming a strong friendships with Rebekah and Nikolina, pursuing her love-hate relationship with Klaus and beginning a kind of romance with Elijah. She then gave birth to her healthy baby girl and boy, Hope and Henrik, and was killed by Monique Deveraux as she held her daughter for the first time, because the New Orleans Coven wanted to sacrifice Hope, following Hope's paternal grandmother, Esther, orders. However, due to Hope's blood running through her mother's veins, this made Hayley a hybrid and she succeeded to kill the witches and take her baby back. In order to keep a promise to herself and to her babies, she decided to give Hope and Henrik temporarily to their paternal Aunt Rebekah and maternal Uncle Edward, to keep her safe. After taking revenge for her children, she desperately trying to find a way to bring Hope and Henrik back by regaining her family power over the werewolves. After six months apart, she was reunited with Hope and Henrik. Hayley eventually married Jackson Kenner. Their marriage united several wolf packs who in turn swore to protect Hope and Henrik from any threats, including the threat from their great aunt Dahlia. Jackson forces Hayley to decide between the Mikaelsons and the pack, and Hayley, believing the Mikaelsons will fall to Dahlia, decides to run away with Hope and Henrik. Unfortunately, when she tries to take her children away from Klaus, which fails miserably when Klaus teams up with Dahlia, Klaus took his children, and had Dahlia place her under the Crescent Curse as punishment for trying to take Hope and Henrik away from him. Hayley was released from the curse by Davina Claire six months later and is reunited with her children. Hayley and Klaus fight, after which Hayley takes her children and moves over the road into an apartment with Hope, Henrik, and Jackson to begin a new life. Hayley was a member of the Labonair Family, which once resided in the French Quarter of New Orleans; and the [[Lowell Family|'Lowell Family']] as well as the [[Kenner Family|'Kenner Family']] via marriage adn her daughter with Jackson. She also had ties to the Mikaelson Family and the North East Atlantic Pack via her son and daughter with Klaus. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Labonair Family Category:Lowell Family Category:Kenner Family Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Spirits